sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Микенский язык
= = thumb|275px|Карта [[Греция|Греции, составленная на основе Илиады Гомера. Считается, что географические данные соответствуют главным образом Бронзовому веку, когда господствовал микенский язык, и поэтому могут использоваться для оценки его ареала.]] Микенский язык — наиболее древняя засвидетельствованная форма греческого языка, распространённая на материковой части Греции и на Крите с XVI по XI века до н. э. до дорийского вторжения. Микенский язык сохранился в виде надписей, сделанных линейным письмом Б — письменностью, изобретенной на Крите ранее XIV века до н. э. Большинство памятников этой письменности сохранилось в форме глиняных табличек, найденных в Кноссосе в центральном Крите, и в Пилосе, расположенном на юго-западе Пелопоннеса. Язык был назван по названию города Микены, где был найден первый дворец, относящийся к этой эпохе. Таблички долгое время оставались нерасшифрованными, и выдвигались самые фантастические гипотезы относительно языка, на которых они были написаны, пока в 1952 году письменность не была расшифрована Майклом Вентрисом и не было доказано, что таблички написаны ранней формой греческого языка. Тексты на табличках являются в основном списками и описями хозяйственного характера. Несмотря на это, благодаря этим записям можно получить много информации о микенской цивилизации, существовавшей на заре так называемых Тёмных веков Греции. = Памятники = Памятники греческой письменности микенской эпохи состоят из около 6000 глиняных табличек и черепков, написанных линейным письмом B в период примерно с 1400 по 1230 гг. н. э. В настоящее время не найдено монументальных надписей, сделанных этим письмом, как и записей микенского языка при помощи других письменностей. В случае подлинности, кафканский камень, датируемый XVII веком до н. э. является старейшей известной микенской надписью, и, следовательно, древнейшим памятником греческого языка. = Орфография = Линейное письмо B состоит из примерно 200 слоговых знаков и логограмм. Поскольку линейное письмо B произошло из линейного письма А (письменности нерасшифрованного минойского языка, вероятно, не связанного с греческим), оно не полностью отражает фонетику микенского языка. В сущности, ограниченным числом слоговых знаков записывалось значительно большее число слогов, которые удобнее было бы записывать буквами алфавита, в связи с чем должны были быть произведены упрощения орфографии. Основные из них следующиеVentris and Chadwick (1973) pages 42-48.: * Нет различения греческих фонетических категорий звонкости и придыхания, за исключением зубных d'' и ''t. (E-ko может обозначать как egō, так и ekhō). * m'' или ''n перед согласным и l, m, n, r, s в конце слога опускаются. (Pa-ta — panta; ka-ko — khalkos). * Сочетания согласных могут на письме разбиваться дополнительными гласными. (Po-to-li-ne — ptolin). * r'' и ''l не различаются. (Pa-si-re-u — basileus). * Начальное придыхание не обозначается. (A-ni-ja — hāniai). * Долгота гласных не указывается. * Z используется для обозначения *dy, начальных *y, *ky, *gy. * q-'' является лабио-велярным ''kw или gw, а в некоторых именах w''. (''Qo-u-ko-ro — gwoukoloi, классическое boukoloi). * Начальное s'' перед согласным не пишется. (''Ta-to-mo — stathmos). * Двойные согласные не пишутся (Ko-no-so — Knōsos, классическое Knossos). Кроме того, знаки не являются полифоническими (обозначают только один звук), но иногда могут быть омофоническими (один звук может быть представлен несколькими знаками).Ventris & Chadwick (1973) page 390.. В длинных словах может опускаться средний или конечный знак. = Фонетика = На письме различалось пять гласных (a, e, i, o, u), полугласные w'' и ''j (также транскрибируемая как y''), три сонорных согласных ''m, n, r (также обозначавшая l''), один свистящий ''s и шесть смычных (p, t, d, k, q) (обычная транскрипция для всех лабиовелярных) и z'' (включающий звуки kʲ, gʲ и dʲ, позже перешедшие в греческое ζ). Существовал также звук /w/, который сохранялся в некоторых греческих диалектах как дигамма, пока не был полностью утрачен, а также интервокальный /h/. В микенском языке сохранилось много архаичных черт индоевропейского наследия, таких как лабиовелярные согласные, которые ко времени появления греческого алфавита несколько сот лет спустя подверглись контекстно-зависимым изменениям. = Морфология = В отличие от других разновидностей греческого, в микенском языке существовало семь падежей — именительный, родительный, винительный, дательный, творительный, местный и звательный. Творительный и местный падежи в классическом греческом и новогреческом языке вышли из употребления, сохранились только именительный, винительный, родительный и звательный падежиAndrew Garrett, «Convergence in the formation of Indo-European subgroups: Phylogeny and chronology», in ''Phylogenetic methods and the prehistory of languages, ed. Peter Forster and Colin Renfrew (Cambridge: McDonald Institute for Archaeological Research), 2006, p. 140, citing Ivo Hajnal, Studien zum mykenischen Kasussystem. Berlin, 1995, with the proviso that «the Mycenaean case system is still controversial in part».. = Греческие черты = Микенский язык может считаться греческим, так как в нем уже произошли следующие характерные для греческого языка изменения:Ventris & Chadwick (1973) page 68.. Фонетические изменения * Утрата интервокального *s * Начальное *j было утрачено или замещено на ζ (точное звучание неизвестно, возможно dz) * Оглушение звонких придыхательных. * Переход *kj and *tj перед гласным в s. * Переход *gj и *dj в ζ * Переход плавные и носовых слоговых согласных в a или o. Морфологические изменения * Использование ''-eus'' для образования агенса * Окончание третьего лица единственного числа ''-ei'' * Окончание инфинитива ''-ein'' Лексические элементы * Собственно греческие слова, например, basileus, elaion. * Греческие формы слов, известных в других языках, например, theos, tripos, khalkos. Страница: 0 en: Mycenaean Greek language = Примечания = = См. также = = Ссылки = * Jeremy B. Rutter, «Bibliography: The Linear B Tablets and Mycenaean Social, Political, and Economic Organization» * Письменность микенцев (содержит изображение кафканского камня) * Program in Aegean Scripts and Prehistory (PASP) * Маркос Гавалас, Микейско-английский словарь (explorecrete.com) * А. Бартонек. Златообильные Микены * Ленцман А. Я. Расшифровка крито-микенских надписей * Молчанов А. А., Нерознак В. П., Шарыпкин С. Я. Памятники древнейшей греческой письменности * Предметно-понятийный словарь греческого языка (крито-микенский период). Составители: В.П.Казанскене, Н.Н.Казанский. (Л.: Наука. Ленинградское отделение, 1986) = Литература = * * * * * = Для статьи = Категория:Греческий язык